


Her final goodbye

by BenBitchops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives on in our hearts, Allisons death, F/M, Feels, Gen, I'm so sorry, Last Moments, Late but I had to, Multi, Other, RIP Ally A, i cried, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out with the golden we sew, <br/>and the lower past that crawls. <br/>Now, to the doorway you run <br/>to the girl that's not enough.</p>
<p>RIP Allison Argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her final goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Look Out, By James McMorrow while reading this...I'm so sorry...

The moment the Oni’s sword pierced through her everything seemed to stop. Then everything went in reverse. Moments of her life flashing before her eyes. The first day of school, meeting Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles…everyone who had left an imprint in her heart.

She could hear Lydia’s laugh as the petite girl wrapped her arms around her.

Scotts’ loving voice as he brushed his lips against her own.

Jackson’s wide smile after she’d beat him in a race.

Stiles’ flailing limbs as he tried to explain madly to her.

Isaac’s gentle touch as he brushed past her in the halls.

The Sheriffs strong-arms as he concealed her from all the problems around her.

Derek’s protective gaze as she fought.

Danny’s teasing smile as she gazed in Scotts’ direction.

Her fathers loving praises as he tucked her in at night.

The memories slipped away as a bright light blinded her gaze. Two figures coming into view, bringing a broken sob from her being. Erica and Boyd slowly reached out for the sobbing girl, holding her tightly as she shook, apologizing as she clung to both of them. Erica smiled softly as she ran her fingers through the dark locks as Boyd rubbed soothing circles along her back.

Erica slowly raised the sobbing girls chin, wiping away the tears from her cheeks as she whispered softly.

“Your moms waiting…we told her we’d help you through. Come on Alli, time to say good bye.”

_…_

_“I can’t take your pain"_

_"That’s because it doesn’t hurt"_

_…_

Slowly they rose to their feet. Eric and Boyd’s arms curled warmly around her shoulders as they led her into the light. Turning one last time as the memories danced behind her a smile as bright a light graced the young archers face.

 

…

_It’s okay…It’s perfect._

_I’m in the arms of my first love._

_The first person I’ve ever loved_

_The person I’ll always love._

_I love- I love you Scott…Scott McCall_

_…_

Her final words flew off as a whisper in a void as the three of them disappeared into the welcoming light.

“ _I love you all”_

R.I.P

Allison Argent

The archer

The hero

The leader

The solider

{1994-2014}

 

_Out with the golden we sew,_  
and the lower past that crawls.   
Now, to the doorway you run   
to the girl that's not enough.  
  
Shower's looking, now we're peeking over, I was lucky.   
In the calm the feather flip the so, of harlot's. All the same.   
And I hope I'm still in love of course, just doesn't listen.  
  
Now, in the passed them again.   
In the dawn then we hurry.   
So, I have gathered to bring,   
and I guess that it never.  
  
Shower's looking, now we're peeking over, I was lucky.   
In the calm the feather flip the so, of harlot's. All the same.   
And I hope I'm still in love of course, just doesn't listen.  
  
You'll be lucky once, when the fall listen to send around.   
When the sun comes, dry tears from my eyes.   
So you come around as the weather starts to change,   
and you settle in. And the best has yet been made.

**Author's Note:**

> And you can hear my heart shatter. Oh good god.


End file.
